When You Wake
by EvilQueen79
Summary: What's in store for Emma and Regina, post darkness being defeated? Quick little one shot.


Emma's eyes take a minute to focus. There is nothing but blue sky above her. A figure leans into her sight line.

"Are you hurt?"

Even without completely focusing on her, Emma knows that voice anywhere.

"Regina."

As her eyes adjust, she can see the water threatening to spill over her lower eyelids. Despite the tears, her relief is written in the megawatt smile that lights up her face.

"We did it."

" _You_ did it. You saved me."

"Do you think you can get up?"

Emma nods and gingerly sits up. She takes a minute to get her bearings before reaching for Regina's outstretched hand. Once she is on her feet, she slowly begins to take in her surroundings, but keeps a tight hold on the hand she was offered. They are in a clearing in the forest. Parts of the earth are scorched. Regina is still smiling, but Emma can see the sweat and dirt marring her usually perfect appearance.

"Are you ok?" Emma's voice is little more than a whisper. Her throat feels shredded.

"I am. I just- I'm just so..."

Suddenly, Emma is wrapped up in Regina's arms, their bodies pressed close. Regina's grip is tight, as if loosening up would cause the blonde to float away.

"I thought I lost you," was whispered into Emma's neck.

"Hey," she pulled back just enough to look deep into chocolate eyes, "I'm here. I'm right here. I'm safe now, thanks to you. I'm not going anywhere. You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

Regina chuckled and looked down, "Emma, I'm serious," brown eyes found green again. "I thought you were dead. I can't lose you. Not again. I'm never letting you go." The tears that were dangerously close to spilling finally fell.

Emma slid her hand into dark tresses and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Regina, I promise you, I'm never leaving you. After everything we have been through over the past few years, but especially these past few months, I realized that I am hopelessly, madly in love with you."

Regina pressed her lips into Emma's, wrapping her arms up around her shoulders, still holding on tight. The kiss was gently, yet passionate. It told Emma everything she felt for this woman was reciprocated in full. The years of fighting, _against_ each other and eventually _with_ each other, gave them the strength to fight _for_ each other.

When they finally pulled apart, Regina touched her forehead to Emma's. "I love you, too, Emma Swan. So much, sometimes it feels like I can't breathe. I have for so long and was just too afraid to admit it. Today I was more afraid of losing you. I'm done being afraid. I love you. I want to be with you."

A laugh escaped Emma's lips along with a few tears down her face. Regina's eyebrow went up in question.

"I'm just so happy. I FINALLY got my happy ending."

"Me, too."

Emma sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

Regina just hummed in affirmation.

"Is something burning?"

"I believe that's your hair, dear."

"What?"

"Your candle burned down. I believe your hair got scorched."

"My candle?"

Emma blinked a few times and looked up to see the star candle on her cupcake had burned down and dripped candle wax all over her counter. The wooden stick was smoldering and a lock of her hair was draped over it. She sat up abruptly taking in her surroundings.

It was her 28th birthday. She was at her apartment in Boston.

She had fallen asleep on the counter after lighting her birthday candle.

 _No no no no_

She ran to the front door and threw it open. There was no 10 year old boy she gave up for adoption standing there waiting to take her home. Henry. There were no operations, no book, no true love's kiss.

Opening her phone she scrolled through the names. It was filled with contacts for her bondswoman job. No mom. No dad. No Regina.

Regina.

Her heart clenched. There was no mayor of Storybrooke, no former Evil Queen, no other mother to their son, no love of her life.

There was no happy ending.

It was all so real. It was so long and so elaborate and so…unbelievable.

Moving through the apartment in a daze, she shut off all the lights and headed to the bedroom. Silent tears fell while she curled into herself in bed. All of her dreams came true and were subsequently shattered when she awoke. Now, more than ever in her life, she was so alone.

 **A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me. I have an idea to continue this as an AU, but I don't know. It seems so complete like this. Tragic, but complete.**


End file.
